


In the Back of the Theatre

by nerdythangs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Blue Sect Arc, Funtom Music Hall, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: Sebastian wiggled himself even closer to Ciel, putting his free arm around him and pressing their sides together. He bent down again to drop a chaste kiss to his cheek. “You love it.”





	In the Back of the Theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



Standing in the sparsely populated back row, the Earl of Phantomhive had congratulated himself earlier in the evening on a job well done, and was silently grateful for the demonic assistance he had to make this all possible. Now, however, he was cursing that demon as the gloves hand inched further into his trousers to tease his embarrassingly growing cock in the darkness of the performance hall.  
  
“Sebastian, stop this at once!” Ciel whispered nearly hysterically, pulling half-heartedly at the sneaky hand and glancing around them to see if anyone had noticed.  
  
The demon butler swooped down to nibble on an exposed ear with a grinning mouth. “Is that really an order? Your body is telling me quite the opposite.” Sebastian illustrated his point by squeezing the strained erection light enough to by playful, but hard enough to coax cut-off sound from Ciel.  
  
“You damned— ah!” His hips jerked forward, and the hand that was previously trying to prevent exactly this was now used as a support as Ciel humped his hips lightly in time with Sebastian’s hand.  
  
An amused sound caressed the earl’s ear and a gloved thumb swiped over the the tip, collecting a bead of fluid pearling up there. “You really are shameless, young master.”  
  
Another broken sound came from the young lord, followed by a swallow of saliva that had threatened to spill over. “Uff— shut up, you.”  
  
In a moment of inspiration, Ciel reached down and squeezed the demon’s hard length through his pants, provoking a growl and a twitch of hips. The small hand smoothed up and down the hardness which by now left an imprint in the front of the starched trousers. Sebastian lightly thrusted his hips forward, encouraging Ciel to continue.  
  
“And I will always find my way back to YOU!” the boys sang on stage, and with the last word, lights lit up the entire auditorium.  
  
Ciel and Sebastian froze, completely exposed in their compromised position. The girls around them were screaming, oblivious to the earl and his butler fondling each other.  
  
If possible, Sebastian’s length grew further under the dainty fingers, and Ciel quickly shot an shocked, incredulous look up towards and grinning and flushed face before the lights dimmed again.  
  
“You are a savage, uncouth, perverted demon, Sebastian,” Ciel spewed out, trying not to note that his own erection did not wane in the slightest.  
  
Sebastian wiggled himself even closer to Ciel, putting his free arm around him and pressing their sides together. He bent down again to drop a chaste kiss to his cheek. “You love it.”  
  
A fan-favorite song picked up as a half-hearted “tch” followed by a gasp came from the earl as Sebastian resumed his ministrations, picking up speed and grip. The renewed vigor spurred Ciel on to unbutton the now straining fly to gain access to the demon butler’s cock, not admitting to himself that even picturing it made the young lord’s mouth water.  
  
“Ah!” Sebastian gasped when Ciel reaches his goal, not bothering any further teasing. There was already a fair bit of pre-come gathered at the tip, and it felt nearly hot to touch.  
  
But Ciel was increasingly having difficulty keeping up his rhythm as Sebastian’s perfect grip and speed made him weaker in the knees. The arm around him gripped even tighter, more possessively, as long fingers inched around to ease under the jacket and waistcoat to rub at the nipple they found there.  
  
“I— I— I can’t—!” Ciel’s stuttering hips came to a hault as his came embarrassingly quick all inside his pants and over Sebastian’s hand. Wave after wave of euphoria pumped through him, and the devilish butler peppered the earl’s face and hair with tender kisses.  
  
After regaining his breath (and making sure that the audience members around them were still distracted), Ciel began pumping Sebastian with his hands, enraptured with how the foreskin moved over the enlarged head, how it twitched and leaked when he twisted his hands just right, and how it seemed to pulse to the rhythm of the music. He loved feeling the veins around his fingers, and fancied he could almost smell the arousal wafting up between them.  
  
Tearing his gaze from the beautiful cock before him, Ciel looked up to see Sebastian’s hellish eyes burning into him. His mouth was slight parted with a light pant, and tips of teeth poked in between his lips, made wet when he dragged his slightly too-long tongue out and over his lips.  
  
Without meaning to, Ciel increased friction and speed, staring at that wet mouth and remembering all that it has done to service him. As if reading his mind, Sebastian ducked his head down and kissed him fiercely, just as the music crescendoed and the light show reached its peak, sending shooting stars across the hall.  
  
The audience roared with happiness when the song ended, and Sebastian broke off the kiss, panting into Ciel’s mouth. The devil’s grip tightened on Ciel’s hip as the little lord tugged down a starched collar with his teeth and began sucking there, laving the sensitive muscles and skin with his tongue and soft nips.  
  
Ciel vaguely heard the last song of the night being announced, so enamored with the feel of Sebastian coming apart at the seams. His hips jerked and stuttered as he searched for his peak, his fingers now gripping almost painfully into Ciel, and even the expanding and contracting of his larger rib cage was making the young earl hard again.  
  
“Master, don’t stop, please, ah—!” A deep, gravelly voice pleaded, catching at the end when Ciel felt the first spurt of come reach his fingers. Sebastian’s mouth hung open with sharp teeth exposed and his eyes screwed shut, almost as if in pain. The flush painted on his cheeks almost seemed incongruous with the picture of sin that he painted. Globs of thick cum dribbled out, oozing over Ciel’s hand and onto the floor. His teeth gripped as his hips slowly stopped movement as he came down from his high.  
  
Eventually blazing red eyes opened, at first unfocused and then pinning Ciel, rooting him to the spot with their intensity.  
  
“My, my,” a grin creeped its way across the handsome face, “I didn’t think you had it in you to do anything like that in public, young master.”  
  
Ciel immediately ripped his hands off of Sebastian and stepped back with his face burning up. “Shut up!” He hissed, and looked around frantically, probably causing more attraction now than before.  
  
A soft laugh escaped the demon as he tidied up his clothes and withdrew a handkerchief to hand to his young lord. “Let’s leave now before the house lights are turned on and 500 women head in this direction.”  
  
Ciel rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course.” He glared at the butler with his good eye. “I do hope you have an extra set of trousers with you.”  
  
Sebastian blinked, almost offended. “What kind of butler would I be, if didn’t come prepared?”  
  
“Were you planning this?!” Ciel almost yelled, completely aghast. He turned away and stalked towards the door and weaving his way through the screaming crowd, not waiting for an answer.  
  
Sebastian followed like the obedient servant he was, enjoying the awkward gait of his young master. It had been worth it.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift to the wonderfully talented chromehoplite! Posted on tumblr ages ago.
> 
> Kudos and comments are sincerely appreciated and give me liiiiiiiife


End file.
